


Comfort and Relief

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Following the Tournament of Power, Gohan returns home to his family, still feeling the after effects from the deadly game. Sensing Gohan's unease, Videl takes it upon herself to comfort her shaken husband.*Inspired by, but not directly based on artwork by @cc6512 on Twitter/Tumblr





	Comfort and Relief

** Comfort and Relief **

In the dark hours of the morning, at a familiar estate in the heart of Satan City, a young woman could be seen asleep on the couch in the living room. However, the peaceful slumber was broken by a familiar sound.

**_'CLICK'_ **

The clicking sound was just loud enough to stir the woman from her slumber and make her open her eyes. Through blurred vision, she could make out a figure walk into the room; an orange and blue figure.

'Huh?'

Rubbing her still drowsy eyes, Videl's vision cleared up to see...

"I'm home."

"...Gohan!!"

With excitement in her eyes, Videl immediately sprang up and fell into her husband's arms clutching him tightly in a fierce embrace that he wholeheartedly returned.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so glad you're back!" Videl beamed.

"Glad to be back," Gohan replied pulling Videl closesr. His expression quickly becoming alarmed, Gohan let go of Videl and dashed to the hallway.

"Gohan!?"

Videl quickly darted after Gohan and paused when she saw him enter the door to the nursery.

Gohan quietly strolled up to Pan's cradle where the young infant was peacefully sleeping. Gohan reached out a hand to his daughter, but was quickly halted by Videl.

"We should probably let her sleep a little longer," she whispered.

Nodding in agreement, the pair quickly and quietly exited the nursery, taking care not to close the door too hard.

Gohan let out a small relieved sigh as he closed the door, a pleasant smile on his face. Satisfied (for now) at his daughter's safety, Gohan turned back to Videl, who was tapping her foot.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't just stand there, tell me about the Tournament!" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan couldn't help but twitch at Videl's request. True it was all over and she'd find out soon enough regardless, but Gohan was still hesitant to talk about the Tournament considering the events surrounding it. With no other option, Gohan decided to change the subject.

"Hehe, if it's alright with you, can it wait until after I shower?" Gohan chuckled. "I just spent two days training and fighting with Piccolo, Dad and the others. I really need to freshen up."

"Okay, and I'll get breakfast started," Videl replied.

As Videl headed for the kitchen, Gohan stood alone with a downtrodden expression on his face. Though he honestly did feel like he needed a shower or something, he wasn't to keen on dodging Videl's question like this. With a sigh, Gohan headed to the bathroom, stripping his gi off all the while.

[In the bathroom]

Gohan stood under the warm stream water lost in deep thought. Even though the Tournament had ended, Gohan just couldn't stop thinking about everything. Specifically the consequences for the losing teams. The fact that the losing teams got their whole entire universes wiped from existence was terrifying.

Without realizing it, Gohan had started panting anxiously as his battles in the Tournaments replayed in his mind. Specifically, his fight with Dyspo.

'I had him beat, but in the end...I had to sacrifice myself to take him out and leave everything to Dad and the others...again...even though I was the team leader!'

Gohan pounded the shower wall in frustration, his clenched fist shaking. Gohan couldn't help but think back to that moment where he got eliminated. As he held tightly onto Dyspo while Freeza fired off his finishing move, all he could think about in the moment of impact was his family.

While an image of his mother and brother flashed in his mind in that moment, he kept prominently thinking about none other than Videl and Pan. It was if their whole lives together flashed through his mind, from when they first met, to the Majin Buu incident, to their wedding to when Pan was born; all of it was there.

'If only I were stronger...!' Gohan lamented. 'Then...I wouldn't have to worry about losing you...Videl...Pan...."

With a gasp, Gohan was shaken from his flashback by a soft, pleasant feeling pressing against his back, and a pair of slim but strong arms wrapping around his chest. Whipping around, he turned to find Videl clinging to him from behind.

"Videl...!?"

"Hey honey. Hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd join you instead," Videl winked.

"Uh...not at all," Gohan stammered, a fierce blush on his face.

"Gohan, don't tell me you're getting flustered. It's not like this is the first time we've showered together," Videl teased. "Although, it has been a while since last time."

Gohan could only chuckle sheepishly.

[A few minutes later]

Gohan and Videl were in the bathtub together, Gohan, with his arm wrapped around Videl's waist and Videl sitting snugly against Gohan's chest.

"Ahhh...this feels nice!" Videl moaned.

"I'll say," Gohan agreed. "I know it's only been a couple of days, but it feels like it's been so much longer."

"If that's how you feel, then the Tournament must've been pretty intense." Videl replied.

Gohan's expression became surprisngly grim. When Videl mentioned the Tournament, Gohan flashed back to his elimination. As the moment he and Dyspo fell out of the ring kept replaying in his mind, he instinctively clutched Videl tighter against his chest rather forcefully.

"Hey!" Videl exclaimed. When she turned to face Gohan, she was caught by surprise by Gohan forcefully connecting his lips with hers and hugging her even tighter.

Her brief flash of intensity faded as she fell deeper into the kiss wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. The young lovers stayed connected for close to a minute before they had to break the kiss for air.

Gohan quickly attempted to kiss Videl again, but she managed to hold him back for the moment.

"Geeze Gohan, I don't think I've seen you like this since that Freeza guy showed up." Videl paused as she registered her own words and recalled what had actually happened back then. Gohan was forceful back then due to worry because, according to what she'd heard, Freeza managed to destroy everything and they only survived thanks to Whis rewinding time.

If Gohan was acting like this again, then maybe...something bad happened at the Tournament Goku took him too.

"Gohan," Videl placed a hand on his cheek. "Be honest, did something bad happen at the tournament? I can tell that something is bothering you...a lot."

Gohan's expression fell. He knew there was no avoiding this for long, so better to just come clean right now.

"It's...a bit more complicated than just 'something bad' happening at the Tournament...it's more the whole Tournament itself," Gohan began.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"This wasn't just an ordinary fighting Tournament. For starters, it was between 8 different Universes."

"Eight Universes!?" Videl exclaimed. "Like the one Lord Beerus and Champa hosted?"

"I...wasn't there for that one remember, so I can't really say...but from what I do know about that Tournement, The Tournament of Power that Lord Zeno hosted is unlike anything any of us had ever done before."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, it's 8 teams of 10 fighting all at once in a Battle Royale," Gohan explained.

"That's...that's 80 people!"

"Yeah. Although if that had just been the end of it, it'd have been no problem," Gohan paused. "The issue wasn't the challenge of the fight itself...it was...the fate of the losing teams." Gohan said, his voice lowering in tone.

Videl's face slowly twisted into one of worry. "What fate would that be?"

"When all 10 fighters on a team get eliminated...that team's universe would be erased!"

"E...Erased?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, completely wiped from existience by Lord Zeno himself, just like he did to Trunks' timeline."

"That's horrible!" Videl exclaimed, accidently splashing some water out of the tub. "So that's why you were acting so tense, with stakes like that. But wait...we're still here so...you guys won right?"

Gohan flashed his wife an assuring smile. "Of course we did. It was close, but we managed to pull through...but...." Gohan's smile faded.

"But what?"

"When push came to shove, I wound up dropping from the ring," Gohan admitted.

"Gohan..."

"When I fell from the ring...all I could think about was you and Pan. I couldn't help but think that 'This was it', that I may never see you two again."

Gohan's fist clenched. "Even though Dad made me our team's captain...I still ended up getting eliminated. In the end, I still wasn't strong enough."

Gohan gasped as Videl gently pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Videl...?"

"Gohan, I don't know exactly what happened during the fight, but I do know that you're one of the strongest, smartest, and kindest people in the world. You're the one person who never gives up and always does his best for the sake of others'. That's why Goku made you the leader. Even if you did fall out of the ring, I doubt anyone could say you weren't useful."

"Videl..." Gohan flashed back to his fight with Dyspo again. He still lamented the fact that he couldn't fight on and help defeat Toppo or Jiren, but considering Dyspo was nothing short of Toppo's right hand, and Toppo was Universe 11's leader, maybe he did contribute more than he thought.

Gohan smiled warmly as he held Videl against his chest. "Thank you. Still...even though the Tournament's over...I still can't help but feel a bit shaken." Gohan admitted.

Videl took a look at Gohan's solemn expression and her face lit up. Shifting her hips in Gohan's lap, she rubbed her butt against the inside of his crotch.

"Eeeep!" Gohan yelped. Unsurprisingly, his manhood stiffened quickly. Adding to Gohan's surprise was Videl standing up and exiting the tub.

"Videl?"

With a flirtatious swing of her hips, Videl turned back to Gohan and said, "If you still feel uneasy about the Tournament, follow me and I promise to make you feel much better Go-ha-n."

Gohan sat still for a few seconds before his expression lit up. Exiting the tub himself, he swept Videl up in her arms, making her shriek out, and carried her into the bedroom.

[A short moment later]

Gohan and Videl could be seen furiously embracing each other, their lips also locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Mmph!"

Videl moaned out as Gohan broke the kiss and slowly started kissing down her body, starting from her neck. As he descended his wife's body Gohan made sure to leave none of his wife's eroginous spots untouched. From her neck, Gohan licked downwards in between her cleavage until his tongue brushed around the tip of her left breast.

"Aha...yes...!"

Videl shuddered as Gohan wrapped her nipple completely with his mouth and lightly sucked.

"Ahh!"

Gohan continued to lick and suck his wife's breasts for several minutes, firmly groping the neglected breast with his hand and switching regularly. Eventually, he continued his descent down Videl's body and ran his tongue along her stomach, down to her thighs.

Videl was breathing heavily, though not from exhaustion. They were just getting started, and she was more than eager. Motioning for Gohan to back off for a second, Videl wrapped her arms around the back of her thighs, and spread her legs open, giving Gohan complete access to her cavern.

"Come to me...Gohan."

Wasting no time, Gohan buried his face between Videl's legs and immediately brushed his tongue against her opening.

"AAAhh...!"

Videl cried out as Gohan spread her open with his fingers and forced his tongue inside her.

"Gohan...honey...that's...Kya!"

Gohan briefly pulled his tongue out of her and licked around the outer ring of her core until he brushed against the sensitive mound at the top.

"Kyaaaah...!"

Videl clamped her legs shut, entraping Gohan's head between her valley, and grasped the sheets as Gohan continued to mercileslly eat out his wife.

As Gohan rapidly flicked his tongue against Videl's clit, he spread her lower lips apart with one hand and instantly punctured through her hole with two fingers with his opposite hand. Not letting up, Gohan wrapped his mouth completely around Videl's sensitive bulb and fiercely sucked.

"Aaiiyye...!"

Videl's body started to tremble intensly. Gohan had been forceful at times before, but never with foreplay like this. It quickly became too much and her pleasurable honey began to spill out from her opening and onto Gohan's fingers. Even so, Gohan continued to suck and finger his wife's lovely core until her hips began to rise.

"Gohan...Gohan...I...can't hold...! AHHHHHH!"

It was all too much for Videl and with a fierce thrust of her hips, she climaxed intensely, her nectar bursting out and coating Gohan's entire hand, and partially onto his face.

As Gohan retreated from Videl's body, the winded young woman slowly closed her legs back together, and placed a hand over her vagina, panting heavily.

'My God...Gohan's...being intense today...' Videl thought. 'I already came...and we haven't started yet.'

Videl looked to see Gohan was lightly stroking himself. She figured he'd be ready to go quickly, and despite just cumming, she was just as so.

With a flirtatious wink, Videl spread her legs open again, this time spreading her core open with her fingers.

"Come on Gohan...you don't have to hold back. Let me ease all your frustration."

"Here I go...Videl!"

Gohan lined himself up with Videl's opening and immediately pierced through into her canal.

"Aaaaahh...!" Videl moaned out as Gohan stretched her walls apart. 'He feels bigger than usual...' she thought.

Videl bent her head slightly back as Gohan began to move his hips and thrust in and out of her at a moderate, but intense pace.

"Hah...hah...hah...Gohan..." Videl moaned.

Gohan had been thrusting at the same speed, but over time, his thrusts started gaining more strength behind them, making Videl's body quiver.

Reaching behind his neck, Videl pulled Gohan in for a quick but hot kiss as he continued to pound into her.

"Gohan...go faster...!" she pleaded.

Not needing to be told twice, Gohan picked up the pace and started thrusting faster, making Videl squeal out in delight.

While Videl melted under the feel of her husband's manhood, Gohan uninstinctively began to increase his speed and strength until he was banging her at full speed and strength (at least, the max strength she could take).

"Ahhhhh...Go...Gohan...you're...AHHH!"

Videl could barely form a sentence as she was being thouroughly plowed through by Gohan's thick rod. Every time he would move in and out of her, her walls would squeeze against his shaft even tighter as he very steadily began to expand inside her.

'Videl...you and Pan are the most important things in the world to me. I don't care if I have to fight Freeza, Cell, or even Lord Beerus. I swear...I will...!'

"Urggh!"

Gohan's internal monologue was broken by the twitching in his loins. He'd lost track of how long and hard he'd been going at it with Videl. Either way, his time was almost up and he could feel it.

"Videl...I'm going to...GRRRRRGH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH......!"

Gohan let out a low, nearly ferocious growl as his climax hit and his seed exploded into Videl's cavern. As Gohan ejaculated inside Videl, she also climaxed again and her nectar mixed with Gohan's cream and coated his rod.

Gohan pulled out of Videl and fired the remainder of his release onto Videl's stomach and thighs. Once his climax finally receeded, he fell forward and rested his head in the softness of Videl's chest.

Through winded pants, Videl managed to speak out, "You were...way more intense than usual...Gohan."

"I-I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort...but I couldn't restrain myself," Gohan replied.

Videl rubbed a hand against Gohan's cheek. "Don't worry, it felt better than usual too. And remember, I told you not to hold back."

Gohan grinned as Videl held him against her chest and began to lightly massage the back of his head.

"How do you feel now, Gohan?"

Gohan remained silent for a moment, before smiling and replying, "Much better."

As Gohan lay atop his wife, holding her close, he finally managed to finish his earlier thought. 'I swear I won't let anything happen to either of you, no matter the cost!'

"Gohan...you're squeezing me again..." said Videl.

"Sorry, but I can't help it...I missed you...a lot," Gohan replied.

"Oh?" Videl beamed. "In that case, maybe I should help you relax a little more."

With a grunt, Videl flipped Gohan over so that she was now on top, straddling him. Mimicking his earlier movements, Videl quickly caught his lips in a deep kiss and then descended down his body.

She left a trail of kisses along Gohan's body until she reached the tip of Gohan's shaft. Grasping the warm rod in her hand, Videl lightly stroked him.

"It's still early and Pan shouldn't be waking up for quite a while," Videl noted. "Which means, we can make up for all the time you've been gone Gohan."

"Videl...Hgggh!"

Videl flicked her tongue against the head of Gohan's manhood and took the tip of it in her mouth, sucking feverently. Wasting no time, Videl pushed her breasts against Gohan's dick and took it in between her valley.

Gohan's head rolled back under his wife's euphoric touch. As she continued to work her magic on his lower body, Gohan mentally proclaimed his unbreakable vow one more time.

'Videl...Pan...I promise...I won't let ANYTHING happen to you. No matter the cost, I WILL protect you!'

"Vi-VIDEL!"

_TWITCH! SPLURT!_

"Gohan..."

 The passage of time soon became lost as the couple continued to indulge in their sweet love-making until eventually, they fell into a deep slumber, holding each other in a warm but heartful embrace. 

"I'll always love you...Thank you."


End file.
